The Harem War: The Great Harry Hunt
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Based on themes and characters introduced in The Harem War by Radaslab, Alastor Moody provides some memories to Harry Potter, his wife and Consort, Hermione, and his wife-in-all-but law and Concubine, Connie, some memories of 'The Great Harry Hunt of 1998', a hunt in which Harry ran away from the Dursleys, much to the dismay of Albus Dumbledore. Pairings - Harry/Hermione/Multi
The Harem War: The Great Harry Hunt – Rating **T**

Summary – **Based on Radaslab's The Harem War,** _ **Alastor Moody**_ **provides some his memories to** _ **Harry**_ _ **Potter**_ **, his wife and Consort,** _ **Hermione**_ **and his wife-in-all-but-law,** _ **Connie**_ **,** **of 'The Great Harry Hunt of 1998', a hunt in which Harry ran away from the Dursley family, much to the dismay of Albus Dumbledore.**

Parings – **Harry/Hermione/Multi**

Warnings – **If you haven't read Radaslab's story, The Harem War, you may not understand or recognise some of the places, characters and themes.**

-The Great Harry Hunt-

 **Potter Manor, Manor Estate, Charenwell**

 **27** **th** **September 1996**

Harry Potter was resting in the library at his ancestral home, Potter Manor, having just worn himself out, having satisfying the needs of some of his ladies, when he heard a thumping coming down the corridor. He stood up, wand in hand, when a red light flew past him. Had it impacted with him, it would have stunned him. Harry flicked his wand into a S shape, sending a stunner of his own through the doorway, back to where it came from. He heard someone hit the floor, signifying that his stunner had hit its target.

Hermione (Granger) Potter, wife and Consort of Harry, and Connie (Plumber) Black-Potter, one of Harry's Concubines and wife-in-all-but-law, heard the person fall to the floor. They came up to the body, wands in hand, as Harry approached.

"Was Moody testing you again?" Connie asked, trying to hold back a laugh. "If I went to the twins, they'd probably give me good odds on him firstly commending you for 'Constant Vigilance', then berating you for using a stunner."

"It's that obvious, I wouldn't even give you odds!" Hermione said, laughing at Connie. "Remember the duel Harry did with Moody? Moody was down for the count after five minutes."

Harry flicked his wand in an inverse S, reviving their guest up. "Hello Moody," he said softly, making Connie and Hermione laugh. "How did I do?"

"Potter," Moody said, nodding at him, Hermione and Connie, "You did well lad. Good to see you practicing 'Constant Vigilance', I think."

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was a former Auror, born into the pureblood Moody family in April 1942, a family which boasted a long line of Aurors and Hit Wizards, working in the employ of the Ministry of Magic. A Gryffindor student at Hogwarts, he left with seven NEWTs to his name, none of which were below the grade of Exceeds Expectations.

Prior to Moody's time as an Auror, he became a member of the Order of the Phoenix, originally formed in 1928 to promote "The Greater Good", a Pureblood agenda albeit dealt with in a subtle way. Moody rose through the ranks in the Auror department, becoming Senior Auror by 1979 and Master Auror by 1983. Many of his colleagues described him as a ruthless fighter, fighting, capturing, and in some cases, killing Death Eaters, who were under control of Lord Voldemort. It was said that during the fight against his own cousin, Evan Rosier, Moody lost both his one eye and his one leg. Many Aurors and Death Eaters believed that the majority of cells in Azkaban were filled because of him and his crack team, James Potter and Sirius Black.

During his time as a member of the Order, he became a member of the Shadow Order, dubbed as Dumbledores 'Inner Circle', who's aim it was to enable Magical Britain to become ruled by Dumbledore, "For the Greater Good", and the destruction of House Potter, a thorn in the side of House Dumbledore for over 1000 years, but he was also a member of the anti-Voldemort Order as well.

The 'Inner Circle' Order found out about a prophecy, which meant that one person, born at the end of July, would defeat the Dark Lord. Dumbledore was scared it meant him, so, using various charms, potions and Manipulations, almost caused the downfall of House Potter, had it not been for one Harry Potter surviving Voldemort's killing curse.

As part of his work for the 'Inner Circle' Order, in the summer of 1998, Moody, along with 'Inner Circle' member Molly Weasley, Death Eater Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, tried to apprehend Harry Potter, who had gone missing from Little Winging Primary School. After three weeks of searching, albeit in most circumstances failing, with some close calls, finally managed to track Harry down to the house of his childhood friend, Connie Plumber. A few obliviations, memory caps, power limiters and compulsions later and Harry was moved, despite objections from Moody, back to the house of his Uncle and Aunt, the Dursleys. Moody would later dub the hunt as 'The Great Harry Hunt of 1988.

In the summer of 1994, Moody was appointed by Dumbledore to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. However, before he could even arrive at Hogwarts, he was captured by Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch, Junior and locked in one of the compartments of his seven compartment suitcase. It was because of this that Moody felt he could not trust Dumbledore too much, however remained in the Order as a spy for, initially the Lord Steward, then later the Duke, of Charenwell, a country headed by the Potter family as Dukes since the 1200s.

It was during the summer of 1995 that the anti-Voldemort part of the Order of the Phoenix reformed, with the 'Inner Circle' Shadow Order continuing on its mission of 'The Greater Good'.

After the death of Sirius Black, in June 1996, Moody was part of an operation, by way of assigning Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks to cover for the missing Harry Potter between his escape to Charenwell and the reading of Black's will. He, however, continued to advise Dumbledore, mainly with regard to, albeit destroyed. Horcruxes that Voldemort had made.

Harry looked at Moody and smiled. "You said that you had something that Hermione, Connie and I might be interested in? Harry said, him and his ladies escorting Moody to the library. "Some memories or something?"

"Yes Potter" Moody said, grinning, "As I promised a few moths ago, when I had time I would guide you through 'The Great Harry Hunt of 1988'. It was there that Moody poured the first memory from a vial into the pensive. He turned to Connie, "This one has you in it. It was taken by me from Harry, just before Dumbledore obliviated you and blocked some of your power."

They all dipped their head in the Pensive and watched the scene play out.

 **Little Winging Primary School, Little Winging, Surrey, England**

 **8** **th** **July 1988**

 _Harry Potter was walking around the playground, hand in hand, with his best friend, Connie Plumber. They had just left an interesting, for Connie and Harry, mathematics lesson. They stopped, Connie, lifting her head up._

" _Harry. Why do you always seem to let your cousin do better than you when it comes to tests?" Connie asked, worried about her best friend. "You know the stuff, so why do you do it?"_

" _Connie, it's…its just…I'm sorry. I just can't tell you. I wish I could but I can't." Harry said, trying to hide his head. "It's just, I don't do it deliberately to annoy people…but…but I just can't say. I'm really sorry."_

 _Suddenly a ball whacked off Harry's head, bouncing off him. Harry turned around to see his cousin, Dudley Dursley, hanging around with his gang, Piers Polkiss, Dennis Polkiss, Gordon McTavish and Malcolm McCormack._

" _Oi, Potter," Dudley shouted across the playground, "If you don't give me that ball back, right now, I'll tell dad you've used your freakish ways around here. I'm sure that he'll make you pay!"_

" _There's nothing wrong being different.' Connie said to Harry, trying to reassure him. "I mean, I'm just like you, magical. I can tell that you are. I don't know how, but I know."_

" _Thanks Connie." Harry said, smiling at her. Suddenly Dudley and his gang approached them when Harry, fearing for his life, wanted to disappear. Suddenly Harry felt as if he was being shoved through a tube, appearing on the roof of the school. Connie looked in awe at Harry, but then heard a series of pops, when they saw three men and a woman. The first man, the oldest of them all, had a long white beard, making him look like Santa Claus. The second man had a weird looking eye and a leg that looked like it would appear on a one legged pirate. The third man looked young and had long black hair that looked like he had fallen in a vat of grease. The woman was plump with red hair and freckles._

" _Looks like Potter has blown through his last block that I placed upon him," the white haired man told the woman, whilst fingering his wand. "I think I shall reapply the blocks on him."_

 _Connie ran, heading inside the school building, hearing a pop from above her. The old man pulled his wand out of his pocket, wiping the memories of the students that were out there._

 **Potter Manor, Manor Estate, Charenwell**

 **27** **th** **September 1996**

Connie, Harry and Hermione came out of the Pensive, sitting down on one of the benches in the library. Moody pulled the memory from the Pensive, putting it back in the vial, and replaced it with one from a fresh vial.

"At the time, I had just retired from the Auror Corps as a Senior Auror. Dumbledore had flooed me saying that he had a problem and that Harry Potter was expending lots of magic at his school." Moody said, "So me, Dumbledore, Molly and the Death Eater scum, Snape, made our way to Little Winging Primary.

"Upon seeing us, Potter disapparated, and, unbeknownst to us, Connie knew everything about Harry's plans. Dumbledore obliviated the students in the playground, Molly, Snape and I hunted around Little Winging for Harry. Anyway, after nearly two weeks of hunting for him across the United Kingdom, Molly and I stumbled upon young Potter in the Muggle town of Woodford."

 **The Galleria Shopping Centre, Woodford, England**

 **16** **th** **July 1988**

 _Alastor Moody was walking through The Galleria Shopping Centre, hunting down Harry Potter. He had received a report from Albus Dumbledore that Harry Potter was roaming around the centre. He walked around the centre's Food Court when he saw a bottle of water flew from next to a girl with brown, bushy hair, who was sitting at a table. The girl started crying when she saw that the water had disappeared._

" _Calm down Hermione," the man who was sitting next to her said, rubbing his daughters back in reassurance. "I'll get you another bottle of water."_

 _Moody saw where the bottle had landed, a few tables down from the girl, finding a raven-haired boy sitting on his own, eating some chips that he had stolen from a man sitting on the table next to him. Moody sent a Patronus message to Dumbledore, who was at Hogwarts, and Molly Weasley, who was at the opposite end of the centre._

 _After a short wait, Molly and Albus arrived one the scene, trying to fit in with the Muggles in the centre. Dumbledore walked up to Harry and smiled at him. Harry suddenly got up from his chair, scared of the approaching people._

" _Come on Mr Potter," he said, his eyes twinkling. He reached in his pocket for his wand, hoping to obliviate Harry, or place a tracking charm. "Its time for you to go back to your relatives. This is not the kind of life for you."_

" _But…but…they beat me, they starve me. Uncle Vernon doesn't want me. He says that I am a freak and that I am a waste of space." Harry said, trying to step backwards from the two men and the woman. "Even my cousin beats me up, I'm better off on my own then with them. They hurt me badly."_

 _Dumbledore grabbed Harry's clothes, trying to bring him along, but Harry had other ideas. "STRANGER! STRANGER!" Harry shouted, intending to get away. "STRANGER! TRYING TO GET ME!"_

 _Suddenly a group of people ran towards Dumbledore, Moody and Molly, aiming to hold them from getting away with Harry. The man who was talking to his daughter, Hermione, helped get Harry away from the three people who were going to abduct him. Little did Hermione know that she would see Harry a few years later?_

 **Potter Manor, Manor Estate, Charenwell**

 **27** **th** **September 1996**

The trio fell backwards in laughter, surprised at what they had seen. Hermione slapped Harry on the shoulder, trying to compose herself.

"I always wondered what happened to that bottle of water, and where it had gone." Hermione said, finally composed from her fit of laughter. "Now I know that you was the one who nicked it!"

Moody swapped the memories and vials, and then he sat on the benches with the other three. "At that age, Potter was clever enough to learn how to wandlessly summon various items. Wandless summoning is no mean trick you know." Moody said, chuckling. "When he needed food or a drink, it was just a case of summoning it from Muggles. It took us another week to find him, visiting York Minster, but he scampered when he saw us. It seemed that he was always just one step ahead of us. After another few days, he ended up not far from his home. He tricked us by doing magic in one place, where we went to, but he had disapparated to another place, did magic again, then disapparated to the house of the Plumber family.

"Eventually, Dumbledore and I arrived at the Plumbers house to speak to them about Potter. Now, when I looked at them and how Harry was with them, especially with the girl, Connie Plumber. I could tell he was truly happy, sitting with them." Moody continued, motioning them towards the Pensive.

 **Plumber Residence, 37 Grange Lane, Little Winging, England**

 **25** **th** **July 1988**

 _Harry Potter was sitting in the living room of the Plumbers house, playing with his friend Connie. Moody and Dumbledore knocked on the door, expecting them to deal with them easily. Connie jerked her head up when she hear the knock on the door._

" _Quick Harry, hide, it's the bad men after you, the ones that confused everyone at school." Connie whispered to Harry, worried about him, "You need to leave, quickly."_

 _Harry looked at Connie with a frown. "I'm not leaving you Connie," he said, pulling her away from the door. "I don't want the bad men to hurt you too."_

 _Mr Plumber opened the door and saw Dumbledore and Moody standing there. "Can I help you gentlemen today?" Mr Plumber said, noticing that they had something weird about them._

" _Where is Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling, hoping to detect any lies._

" _I don't know anyone with the name Potter," Mr Plumber said, lying to Dumbledore, "And if in the event I didn't, why should I trust you?"_

" _Mr Plumber, please don't lie to me. I know you have Harry Potter in your house, and I am going to take him back to his relatives, one way or another." Dumbledore said, smiling to Mr Plumber. "And no Muggle, like you, is going to stop me."_

 _Mr Plumber tried to stop Dumbledore but was pushed out of the way. Dumbledore and Moody stepped inside the house, Dumbledore pulling out his wand, aiming, and obliviating the Plumbers, making them forget all about Harry. Harry kicked Dumbledore in the shins, making him fall to the ground. Moody stood there, trying not to laugh. Dumbledore got up and grabbed Harry by the collar, apparating him to Privet Drive._

 _Dumbledore knocked on the door of Number 4, Privet Drive. Petunia Dursley answered the door to him. "You've finally found the freak." Petunia said to Dumbledore, grabbing Harry from him. She opened the door to the cupboard and threw him in there. She looked at Harry and snarled at him. "You just wait for your Uncle to come back, you'll get it from him._

" _Yes Petunia. Now remember what I have told you, otherwise I will make your son, then your husband, then you, suffer." Dumbledore said, smiling at her. He turned his wand on Harry, with a few power blocks here and a few obviations there, leaving with a smile on his face. He left, with Petunia going upstairs to her son, Dudley. Just before Moody left, he gave Harry a small amount of food to tide him over._

 **Potter Manor, Manor Estate, Charenwell**

 **27** **th** **September 1996**

Everyone left the Pensive, various emotions showing on their faces. Harry was angry with Dumbledore, at how he had harmed his first friend. Hermione was cursing under her breath, wishing Dumbledore an early death in over a thousand ways. Connie was just glad that she was back with Harry, albeit as a Concubine and his Wife-In-All-But-Law. Moody was just glad that Harry had turned out a decent man.

"Are you alright Harry?" Connie said, hugging her first friend, "I'm just glad that Dumbledore can't get to you now. To think that we could have been friends for longer that what short time we did, but I am glad we were, and are, friends."

"I know Connie." Harry said, calming down from his anger, "I know."

"Just remember Harry, the Old Man wanted to make your life a misery." Hermione said, "We know he wanted you isolated and dependant on him, and he wanted the destruction of House Potter. I'm just surprised that he didn't obliviate me after the Food Court incident."

"I think he didn't notice you, or thought nothing of it," Moody said, placing the memory back in its vial. "Anyway, that is one of the reasons he is dangerous. Subtle but dangerous."

With that, Moody left the library. Harry pulled off his shirt, noticing Hermione looking at him. "Calm down Hermione, I'm sure you, Connie, Story, Daphne, Ginny, Katie, Parvati and Padma want some 'Harry Time' now?"

"We sure do Harry." Padma said, coming into the Library, "We sure do."

 **-** The Great Harry Hunt-

 **A/N** \- Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter** series, Radaslab's **The Harem War** and Fantasyra's **Done A Runner**. Some of the text in this story is adapted from that of **Done A Runner.** All rights to their various owners/creators.

Remember, the Poll on my Author Page for the next Confessions story is still open, just visit the page to vote. Also, you can like the "GryffindorTom" Facebook Page to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.


End file.
